


An Awakening of Something Inside

by Ice_Baby



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bestiality, But no one dies, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, M/M, Messy, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, but soft ending, choked by a dick, knots, slightly dark, this awakens something within Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Baby/pseuds/Ice_Baby
Summary: Towards the end of a rare day off filled with marathon sex, Yuuri and Viktor have one last go at it.What they didn't expect, however, was the other... 'family member' that was feeling left out and wanted a taste of the action as well.edited to note- in case it isn't clear, this fic has bestiality in it, and some dark themes. Totally okay if it's not your jam, but if that's the case... I wouldn't recommend reading it lol
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Makkachin, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Makkachin/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	An Awakening of Something Inside

**Author's Note:**

> I am still working on that multi-chapter fic with Alpha Viktor falling into our universe (basically), but like... I needed this. I wrote it all in a few hours; the thirst was strong.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Yuuri laid on the bed in Viktor’s red jacket,the one he had posters of still tucked safely under his bed back in Hatsetsu. He brought the corner up to his face, taking a deep breath in of his husband’s scent while stroking his hardening length.

“V-Viktor,” Yuuri moaned, loud enough that he knew his husband would hear. Sure enough, the faucet in the attached bathroom turned off, Viktor peeking out as he rubbed one of his many special night time creams onto his face. 

“Again?” Viktor asked, though he looked far from displeased about this, instead approaching with a hungry look in his eyes.

“Mmmn, I was doing laundry and,” Yuuri started, breathing hitching as one of Viktor’s hands joined his own on his erection, “I wanted to try this on.”

“You know, now every time I need to wear this, I’ll think of you, naked and moaning underneath it,” Viktor said, leaning forward and pushing Yuuri back onto the bed as they had so many times earlier that day.

It was one of their rare days off, both of them free from practice and any other commitments they might have, and they had taken full advantage of it.

Makkachin likely had judged them as they used every spare space in the apartment to fuck each other with.

Yuuri grinned and spread his legs open, pleased with the ache he felt from their earlier work outs and looking forward to the soreness they’ll both feel tomorrow. “I wonder if anyone would be able to tell?”

Viktor merely returned his grin and zipped the coat open, his hand trailing over the exposed flesh that was littered with fresh love bites with awe despite both of them fucking only a half hour ago.

Yuuri picked at the sweatpants Viktor was wearing, tugging on them impatiently. Viktor quickly got the message and threw them off some where in the corner of the room, returning his attention right back to Yuuri, just where it was supposed to be. Why did they even bother with clothes today?

“Do you want to fuck me or…?”

In lue of answering Yuuri spread his legs wider, their countless times together in the living together in Russia giving him a sense of confidence he never knew was possible as he stretched up one leg to reveal the butt-plug stretched around his throbbing hole, lube still dripping out.

Viktor swore under his breath, eyes almost completely black as he took in the sight, filling Yuuri with even more confidence. He hadn’t even needed to open himself up to put the plug in, their earlier activities stretching him plenty.

The butt plug was quickly removed and Yuuri took delight in seeing Viktor’s length rapidly harden, ready to fill him up. 

“I’m ready for you, Vitya, please,” Yuuri moaned, holding his leg up and keeping himself open for his husband. Viktor didn’t waste any time, already looking painfully hard as he lined himself up, both of them moaning as the head pressed in. 

“Ahh, Yuuri, so good, you feel so good,” Viktor groaned, pushing forward and spreading Yuuri open even more. Yuuri’s back arched in response, breath hitching at the familiar feeling of his husband penetrating him, reminding himself to breath as Viktor began to push forward with increasing strength, more of his solid length finding it’s way home inside of him. 

The sweater was getting to be a bit too hot as their hips began to move together, the obscene squelch of lube filling the room with each thrust, so Yuuri carefully shrugged it off, pushing it away from them so they didn’t get anything indecent on it.

Then Yuuri grabbed onto one of Viktor’s arms that were on either side of him, wanting to feel as close to his husband as possible.

Viktor seemed to get the hint and leaned down, pressing his mouth against Yuuri’s, both of them kissing messily, panting as their bodies jostled each other through the rough movements, but neither moving away.

They didn’t notice the slight creak of the bedroom door open, or the additional weight on the bed, both too consumed with the other.

“Ah, Yuuri, yes, keep doing that,” Viktor moaned, to which Yuuri blinked up at his husband, not quite sure what he was talking about. 

“Doing what?” Yuuri asked, his words coming out between gasps from Viktor’s thrusts, one of the hands he had been gripping onto the bedsheets with coming up to trail over Viktor’s skin. Viktor’s eyes widened, looking back in alarm. Yuuri followed his gaze, heart nearly dropping when he realized someone was behind his husband- but breathing out in relief when he realized just who it was.

“Makkachin!” Viktor groaned, face burrowing into Yuuri’s neck as his hips stopped, still hard and deep inside of Yuuri but obviously needing a moment. 

“Is he licking you?” Yuuri giggled, smiling at Makkachin as he looked up, tail wagging and tongue sticking out in what Yuuri knew was a rather proud look for the dog. “He looks pretty happy with himself.”

“I thought that was your hand!” Viktor said, his hot breaths fanning against the cooling sweat on Yuuri’s neck. 

“Nope, dog slobber, I guess we forgot to close the door,” Yuuri mused, slightly regretful when he realized that they would need to stop so that Viktor could shoo the dog away.

“Well, guess I’ll go-.” Viktor began to pick himself up, but before he could get anywhere Makkachin jumped on top of him, his large frame adding to the weight already on top of Yuuri, pushing Viktor’s hips back down and further into Yuuri, the sudden thrust making him gasp. 

Yuuri blinked in surprise, not expecting the feeling of Makkachin’s coarse hair against his inner thighs as the poodle wrapped his front legs tightly against Viktor’s hips.

“Wha- Makka, no!” Viktor tried to turn around and shove the dog off but froze with a look that was mixed between abject horror and arousal, crying out in a way that stole the breath from Yuuri’s lungs. 

Even in shock, Yuuri could tell that Makkachin had somehow got inside of his husband, the dog’s hips humping away fiercely with more determination than Yuuri had ever seen, the wrongness of the entire situation making it hard to grasp it.

Viktor gasped, breathing uneven as he moaned, each thrust drawing out another, and another. And then each powerful thrust from Makkachin brought Viktor’s hips down again, translating into some semblance of fucking, as his member was still hard and inside of Yuuri’s welcoming heat.

“F-fuck,” Yuuri gasped, eyes clenched shut as he was unable to get up or stop Makkachin while the poodle continued to drill into his husband, and in turn fucking him. The weight of Makkachin forced Viktor’s stomach right up against Yuuri’s own hard on, the friction as delicious as it was frustrating, the situation quickly becoming something he would never thought could happen, never would even allow to think was possible.

His husband was getting raped by his own dog, and they were both powerless to stop it.

Viktor tried to push back, arm coming up to get Makkachin off of him, but the older dog growled, teeth showing with a ferocity Yuuri had never seen from him before, before snapping his hips against Viktor’s with even more power, as if making sure Viktor knew he was there to be used.

“Y-Yuuri,” Viktor called out, arms shaking from where they fell back down on either side of Yuuri’s head. Tears framed his eyes while a flush traveling down to his collarbone as it often did when Yuuri fucked him. 

Taking in shaky breaths at the force of the thrusts and weight, a small part of Yuuri absentmindedly noted how curious it was to see that expression while being the one fucked.

“I’m here, I’m here,” Yuuri said as he tried to wrap his mind around the situation, unsure of how much longer he could last. His legs already felt shaky from their all day sex marathon, and now they were being held open as his husband was fucked on top of him, and Viktor’s own still hard length accidentally fucking him. 

Each time he tried to move, he couldn’t get more than an inch- his body felt useless, stuck under the weight of his husband and large dog on top, muscles quivering just from staying where he was. His heart pounded at being unable to do anything to help his husband, to help himself. He felt helpless.

It was just a dog, didn’t weigh more than either of them, he just needed to get some leverage- both he and Viktor gasped at a particularly hard thrust, his body forced back down on the soft bedding.

“I-it’s getting bigger,” Viktor moaned, fingers scrabbling to grab a hold of Yuuri’s, as if needing something to ground him, something to remind him that he was more than just a hole for his dog to get off in.

“It’s.. the knot, I think,” Yuuri replied, placing some breathless kisses down the bit of Viktor’s skin he could reach in a vague effort to comfort him, trying to remember anything he could about how canines mated. He shuddered, wondering how long they would be tied together for. 

Oh god, his husband was about to be tied to their dog and there was nothing he could about it. He felt hot tears gathering in the corner of his own eyes, the sense of helplessness making him feel small and weak. It was the off season, sure, but he hadn’t let himself go that much, had he?? 

Even worse was that he was still hard, erection raging on through the friction and the fact that it was his husband still fucking him, if only as a by-product of his rape. He could even feel his balls tightening, getting close to finishing even as he continued to try doing something, anything to help stop this.

“It’s too- it’s too big,” Viktor moaned, his body writhing on top of Yuuri’s, heavy and sweaty but Yuuri simply held him close, trying and failing to think of some way out of this with an orgasm threatening to burst at any moment.

“It’ll be okay, it’s okay,” Yuuri assured him, but honestly he had no idea. Was this going to end with a trip to the hospital? How would they even explain this? 

Yuuri tried once more to move his legs and knock away the poodle, but it was no use- not only was the angle bad and his legs tired, but it wasn’t like he wanted to actually hurt the dog. He knew Makkachin would never actually try to hurt Viktor, or at least, that’s what he told himself. Even if the dog growled Viktor back in to submission every attempt his husband tried to free himself with. 

Heat soared through his body on a particularly hard thrust from both Makkachin and inadvertently, Viktor, eliciting a groan from both of them. 

“Oh my god, it’s so hot, it’s- he’s filling me up,” Viktor gasped, his grip on Yuuri tightening as he mouthed against Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri shuddered, meeting the dark gaze of Makkachin, who’s hips were still moving, though at a much more restricted pace. It was the look of an animal who was going off of instinct and simply taking what it wanted. Yuuri shivered, before the heat overtook him and he came. 

“A-ah, fuck,” Viktor shuddered before coming as well, his hips pressing against Yuuri’s as close as possible as he came inside of him. Usually Yuuri would run to the bathroom to work the cum out as soon as possible, but it didn’t seem like that was an option, now. His body was already exhausted from their earlier sex, and now from being held down as he was fucked. He wasn’t sure if he would even be able to stand up tomorrow.

“Theres… there’s so much,” Viktor moaned, shivering on top of Yuuri. Yuuri took one of his hands out of Viktor’s grip and stroked his side as he watched Makkachin turn around, the both of them still tied together if the furry balls against Viktor’s ass were anything to go by.

“Its okay, It’ll be done soon,” Yuuri whispered, his spent dick twitching as he wondered what it felt like, what it would be like to be in Viktor’s current position. He could feel his husband’s own dick starting to harden again, inside of him. A very quick turn around time that Yuuri rarely saw on their own trysts.

Yuuri bit his lips, his hips moving slightly in his limited position, eliciting a groan from Viktor like he hoped.

“How is it? Is he… big? Does it feel good?” Yuuri asked, heart pounding as he let the absurdity of the situation fade away into the lust he knew they both felt. This would never happen again, it couldn’t, Makkachin was a dog- it wasn’t something that was done… So he would make the most out of it. It wasn’t like they were going anywhere at this point, after all.

“Yuuri…” Viktor moaned, crying slightly, but moving his hips in small thrusts as his length continued to harden, nearly as fast as earlier despite having just cum. Yuuri could feel the hot cum Viktor had just released inside of him dribble around the sides of Viktor’s length as his pace continued, lewd noises filling the air despite the limited mobility they had while Viktor was still attached to Makkachin, who yelped if he did anything too sharp or sudden.

“F-fuck,” Yuuri groaned, wondering how what should be a nightmare was quickly turning into one of the hottest experiences in his life. Viktor was breathing hard against Yuuri’s skin, his hips making small thrusts with plenty of grinding as Viktor continued to whimper and moan, Makkachin still emptying his balls into him. 

Viktor’s body was shaking as well, clearly as exhausted as Yuuri was. He had pushed himself today during their sex marathon, wanting to take advantage of it as much as they could. What a mistake that had been.

“It’s so much, Yuuri, It’s- it’s,” Viktor cut himself off with a groan, looking as disheveled as the time Yuuri had managed to literally fuck him all night long. His face was red with sliver strands of hair plastered against his forehead from the sweat. 

Yuuri swallowed hard, more blood rushing south as he lifted his hips up as much as he could, seeking as much friction as possible in the slippery glide through his cum from earlier on Viktor’s abs.

They remained in that tedious position, both of them trying to grind together, to seek more friction, but the tie with Makkachin made it impossible to get anywhere besides increasingly frustrated. Yuuri was covered in sweat, entire body aching as if he had just tried the quad salchow 50 times in a row, and wiped out on the ice hard for over half of them. 

Viktor didn’t look like he was doing much better, trying not to settle all his weight against Yuuri, but his entire body was shaking with the effort of holding up his upper body, lower still going at it with their connection.

It was intense, the moments ticking by with each drop of sweat that ran down their bodies, the idea of moving away impossible. 

It was Viktor’s sudden gasp that drew Yuuri’s attention away from his hips, and soon found out the reason why when Makkachin’s hairy back disappeared from view and a trail of hot cum splashed over his legs and down against their connection. Viktor’s arms gave out, his torso landing heavy against Yuuri’s own chest, nearly knocking the wind of out him, but the sudden freedom they had with their hip movements took precedence. 

Viktor wasted no time in fucking him, and fucking him hard, his chest sliding against Yuuri’s as he tried in vain to hold himself back up, so Yuuri could breath, but all his energy was dedicated to his hips. Yuuri’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, aware that Makkachin’s hot cum was mixing into the action, some of it likely inside of him, helping to glide the way as Viktor slide in and out of him with abandon, chasing his need that had been growing over the last however long.

Was this how it was for him, being Makkachin’s bitch? Yuuri groaned, wondering if this was Viktor’s own subconscious way of trying to take control back over the situation, of giving into his own animalistic side and fucking with an intensity Yuuri rarely saw. 

Viktor’s hands scrambled against the blankets underneath, trying to grab onto something, to hold himself up, to get more leverage to fuck him harder, bunching the sheets up and in general, just creating a mess. Yuuri didn’t care, unable to breath as deeply as usual with Viktor’s entire weight on top of him, and unable to think with all his focus on getting off, on meeting Viktor’s thrusts and arching up to stimulate his own erection against Viktor’s stomach as it moved against his sensitive flesh with every desperate thrust.

Yuuri began to feel dizzy, the lack of oxygen getting to him, and he slowed down, but Viktor kept going, the sweat between their bodies gliding their flesh against the others’ as he continued on, not as quick to cum as usual having already done so once. 

Makkachin’s hot cum continued to drip over him as Yuuri took in shallow pants, trying to reach up and alert Viktor of his slipping consciousness but found his arms too weak to hold up. His body continued to jostle with each thrust of Viktor’s, the blankets all bunched underneath him as stars took over his vision, thoughts becoming harder to hold onto. His throat was parched, and he could only grunt or moan as the little air left in him was fucked out.

One particular thrust hit his erection head just right and he came, his vision quickly going black and his mind unable to process anymore.

When Yuuri woke up again, he was on his front, mattress moving and springs creaking as it often did when he and Viktor went at it particularly hard, but even with his blurry vision he could make out Viktor’s unconscious form beside him- not on top of him.

Things came quicker, then, his mind finally registering that there was coarse hair wrapped around his hips, dull claws digging into the small pudge around his mid section, and a very unfamiliar heat jackhammering inside of him. 

Now awake, the sensations hit him all at once and he moaned, loud, throat burning from a lack of water even at that sound, his tongue feeling like sandpaper. His hips ached from being fucked into so much for the past however long it’s been. He has a faint suspicion this wasn’t the first time Makkachin had used him, but there wasn’t time to reflect on it at the moment.

Having slept a little, Yuuri felt some strength in him return and lifted up his hips, intent on throwing Makkachin off and stopping this ridiculous cycle. 

However, as soon as he got his knees back up, Makkachin seemed to get more excited, tightening his hold and thrusting even harder than before, the new angle apparently easier for the dog to thrust into him. 

Yuuri gasped, arms collapsing under what little amount of space he got but his knees somehow staying up as Makkachin forced more of his unfamiliar hot length into Yuuri, the size much larger than Yuuri anticipated, and something even larger slapping against his entrance.

At first, in his dazed state, Yuuri thought it was Makkachin’s balls slapping against him, but instead of being just on the bottom it was hitting all around his entrance. As Makkachin thrust harder, nails grazing against his flesh and surely cutting into it, Yuuri realized it was actually his knot, and he was trying to force it in.

Yuuri tried to get away with renew vigor, not wanting to that large, bulbous knob of flesh inside of him- Makkachin’s dick was nearly as big as Viktor’s, he couldn’t imagine how big the knot would be given how difficult a time Makkachin was having just trying to get it in. Yuuri was sure he had read somewhere that dogs wouldn’t try to get their knot in after it started inflated, but Makkachin seemed determined despite that.

Yuuri popped his hips back, trying to throw Makkachin off, but the dog was latched on, the sudden shift in weight being just what he needed to force the large piece of flesh inside Yuuri.  
It punched in with a force Yuuri hadn’t expected, stealing his breath away from him and any energy he had just gotten back.

Makkachin eagerly took advantage of the opportunity, thrusting his length as hard as he could inside of Yuuri’s wet heat, making sure it was all in, the large knot dragging against his insides with each movement. Every time the dog pulled back, it felt like Yuuri’s insides were being pulled out with him, stretching him in ways he had never been stretched, before shoving the knot even further in, Makkachin’s furry, cum covered balls slapping against Yuuri’s sensitive stretch of skin between his ass and balls with a resounding slap.

Yuuri was panting, heart speeding up as he realized the knot was still growing, inside of him, inflating to what felt like impossible sizes, forcing his walls to stretch past their limits.

“N-no,” Yuuri protested, weakly, his raspy voice barely coming out in more than a pained whisper as Makkachin’s thrusts slowed down, the knot so big it kept the dog locked right where he was, balls hanging heavy and wet against Yuuri’s skin.

The first spurt of cum was sudden, a clear heat that quickly grew deep inside of Yuuri. He knew what it felt like when Viktor came inside of him, but this was different- so, so very different. Where as a human could blast their load in and leave behind a vague feeling of something being up there, the visceral heat and amount of Makkachin’s cum made it impossible not to feel every ounce as it filled him up inside.

And it kept. Coming. 

It almost felt like Makkachin was pissing inside of him, but the twitch from the dog’s large balls against his ass with each new hot spurt suggested it was all coming from there. With his shoulders down against the bed and ass up, gravity forced the cum further down into his intestines, spreading heat in areas he had never truly felt before, burning a line inside of him, mapping his insides out. 

And there was just so much of it… The hot liquid was uncomfortable, causing cramps as more continued to gush out and fill him up, but every time he tried to raise up his arms gave out, the extra weight of Makkachin on his back keeping him down, though his hips still somehow remained raised, staying at the perfect height to be a bitch for Makkachin.

It was stupid, he felt so stupid- Makkachin was just a dog, probably didn’t weight more than sixty pounds, and yet here he was, holding Yuuri down and forcing him full of his hot doggy cum. 

And Viktor… Yuuri had given up on fighting the dog, his entire body burning from the earlier effort, and squinted through his blurry vision and tears over at his husband.

Viktor was still breathing, thank god, but he looked completely debauched, the shirt he had been wearing earlier slightly torn from where Makkachin’s paws had held him earlier. There were white streaks of cum smeared all over his body, some how a bit even on his face. His hair was a mess, and a small, twisted part of Yuuri was regretful that he didn’t have his glasses so he couldn’t get a clearer look.

Makkachin panted from his spot draped over Yuuri’s back, contempt to stay where he was and breed Yuuri like a bitch in heat. Bits of drool dripped onto his back, but that was the least of Yuuri’s worries. 

Bent over like he was, there wasn’t anything he could do but wait, trying to ignore the uncomfortable gurgling of his guts as Makkachin continued to fill him like a hose. It was enough that even he, a uterus lacking man, had a slight worry it was enough to breed him, to get the sperm to catch and create puppies inside of him.

He huffed at the thought before his weakened knees slid down against the tangled sheets below and changed the angle of Makkachin inside of him, making it not only tighter but also pushing his knot right up against Yuuri’s prostate. He sobbed as his dick throbbed, barely hard but cum still being forced out just from the pressure, dribbling onto the ruined sheets below. 

He slipped out of consciousness while still tied to Makkachin.

When Yuuri woke up again, it was to the sun on his back, warming up the sore and strained muscles from last night with a gentleness that almost had him falling back asleep. Almost.

If it wasn’t for the mattress moving and the image of Viktor getting fucked by Makkachin in front of him, he might’ve managed it.

Yuuri had rolled on his side at some point, the clammy cool feeling of old cum puddling outside of his ass and around his hips in the bed sheet, but thankfully protecting him from any further fucking. Viktor, on the other hand, had likely been sleeping in his usual pose, on his stomach, and Makkachin was taking full advantage of that fact.

Mouth a desert, Yuuri blindly reached out over to the night stand, all the muscles in his body screaming in protest at the feeble movement. Then he caught his glasses, breathing through the pain as he brought them back to his face before collapsing in exhaustion at the small task. 

Still, now at least he could see Viktor, make out his husband’s expression much more clearer, and realized his husband was still asleep despite Makkachin’s desperate rutting against his hips. 

Yuuri vaguely wondered how the old dog had so much energy, as he practically fucked them both all night long, but was quickly distracted when he realized Makkachin was having the same trouble the dog had earlier with himself, as Viktor’s hips were almost flat against the bed and keeping Makkachin from fully penetrating his husband.

A part of Yuuri was relieved, glad to see that the dog couldn’t completely take his husband, that they weren’t entirely helpless to the dog’s whims in some sense of the word.

But. 

But there was a part of him, a small, twisted part that wanted to see what would happen if Makkachin did manage to knot him while he was asleep. Would he wake up during it? Or after, when the cum was sticky and cold in a puddle around his ass, knowing that he had been taken once again, with no memory of it besides the one his body kept?

Swallowing hard, Yuuri began to inch his way over, each small movement sending spikes of pain through his body, but he continued. He wasn’t new to pain, being part of such a taxing sport, but it was worse than he had felt in a very long time. Especially his hips, and his asshole, which felt hot and puffy, overused as cum continued to dribble out with each movement.

Makkachin was completely into his fucking, slamming his hips as close he could to Viktor, trying to get as much of his dick into Yuuri’s husband as possible, though the angle was against him. The dog didn’t notice Yuuri.

Yuuri felt a bit better, moving, getting his body used to the pain, and knew he had enough in him to knock Makkachin off, to protect his husband and save him at least this much. 

Instead, he watched his hand reach out and slip under his husband’s familiar hips, bruises and red welts marring his usually white skin. Even the bruises from falling on the ice didn’t look this gruesome, this feral. 

Viktor’s eyes are shut, an almost peaceful expression on his face as his body continued to be jostled by the force of Makkachin’s thrusts. 

It took all of Yuuri’s strength to lift him up, guiding Viktor’s hips up, his knees dragging forward and spreading further open. Makkachin noticed the difference right away, his desperate thrusts turning into a brutal hammering then, his entire length slipping between Viktor’s cheeks. 

The entire bed shook with the force of the dog’s thrusts, clearly intent to make sure his bitch was bred, and Yuuri’s hand fell back to the bed, where a mix of human and dog cum soaked the sheets. Belatedly, he realized they would have to throw them all out.

His eyes wondered back up to Viktor’s face, his body being jostled more now with each thrust as Makkachin made sure his entire length and knot were taken into his heat, to breed his bitch.

There were tear stains running down Viktor’s flushed cheeks, a few more slipping past despite the limpness of his body indicating he was still asleep.

His hips remained up in the air, knees locked in position and holding him up like a good bitch, letting Makkachin pound away at him with a ferocity only an animal could have. 

Yuuri dragged his arm up, wiping away one of the tears on Vitkor’s face. His skin felt feverishly hot, and sticky. His lips were cracked and dried, as if he was just as thirsty as Yuuri, but he remained asleep, oblivious to the pleasure Makkachin took from him.

Forcing his body to move closer, Yuuri gave Viktor a chaste kiss, coming back with the taste of semen from the bit smeared on his husband’s face. Licking his lips, Yuuri didn’t think, and just moved down towards his hips, which were jerking to the force of Makkachin’s thrusts. The thrusts themselves seemed to be getting shallower, and Yuuri took that as a sign that Makkachin was ready to pop his knot inside Viktor. 

But Yuuri’s prize was settled between Viktor’s hips, dangling above the mess of the bed sheets and limp- the dick Yuuri was all too familiar with.

He continued to block out any thoughts of how wrong this was- how he would never be able to properly explain himself if Viktor woke up- as he brought his head under Viktor’s hips and opened his mouth.

The taste of old semen crusted on the head was gross, but Yuuri held on, his arms shaking as he tried to get a grip of the rest of the limp length, wanting it to stir to life like it had done so many times before.

His tongue was dry and it was hard to get any real rhythm going, but Makkachin’s own thrusts helped bring Viktor’s dick in and out of Yuuri’s mouth in a mimicry of giving head. Makkachin must have hit his prostate a few times as well, clumps of pre-cum spurting out and helping lubricate Yuuri’s way, his spit sorely lacking. 

The taste was salty, but welcome, and Yuuri found himself sucking harder and harder, wanting more, needing more, his thirst great enough to ignore the way his body screamed at him. 

The length finally started to harden, though Yuuri could already tell when Makkachin knotted him, the hard thrusts quieting down and the poodle allowing his weight to drop down on Viktor, pushing his hips down with him.

Yuuri hadn’t anticipated this and found himself trapped under Viktor’s hips, dick shoved deep in his mouth. It wasn’t even fully hard yet, but as Yuuri gagged and sputtered, trying to move his husband off, throat accidentally massaging Viktor’s head in his panic, the erection grew in size and girth, quickly filling up Yuuri’s mouth. 

He could barely breath out of his nose, mouth fully block off with Viktor’s length and face full of his husband’s hips, but Yuuri could still breath. His heart was beating fast, terrified of the stupid situation he got into, but also feeling like he deserved this; after all, he hadn’t helped Viktor earlier. This was his punishment.

He swallowed hard, and Viktor’s length hardened even more, testing the limits of Yuuri’s jaw. Yuuri tried to crawl away, to slide against the dirty sheets underneath him, but the hard length in his mouth had no give and he heard Viktor start to groan in pain anytime he moved too far in one direction, unable to help dragging the large erection stuck in his mouth with him. 

Despite Viktor’s pained moans, it seemed the man was still asleep, his body lax and limp as Makkachin spurted cum into him like he had with Yuuri earlier. Yuuri’s asshole clenched at the thought, the burn of the motion making him moan.

Viktor seemed to like that, his hips jerking slightly and diving into the wet heat of Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri froze still, terrified, but Viktor’s body seemed to have finally realize the situation and his hips continued to move, making breathing even more difficult for him as his husband’s hips came down on him without care, Viktor still unconscious and unable to stop himself. 

Yuuri brought his hands up to Viktor’s hips, muscles screaming at the sudden act of self-preservation, but he didn’t have the strength to throw both his husband and Makkachin off, the most he managed was to push Viktor slightly further away, getting a whole inch of his dick off, but his arms quickly gave out and Viktor’s length quickly dove back in, choking him worse than earlier.

Yuuri sputtered and gagged, spit foaming around the edges of his mouth as Viktor’s hips continued to jolt against his face, clearly ready to get off, but Yuuri knew his husband, he knew after how many times Viktor had cum so far, it would take a while before that. He wasn’t sure he would survive that.

Thankfully, Yuuri knew his husband, and knew what would help set him off the edge.

Breathing as much as he could through flaring nostrils, getting the full scent of sex and sweat and cum, Yuuri forced one of his strained arms in between Viktor’s legs, to his balls. 

His husband thankfully liked to stay smooth and hairless around his privates, meaning Yuuri wasn’t getting a face full of pubic hair each time Viktor’s hips rolled forward onto his face. The smooth skin of his husband’s balls were slightly reassuring too, the familiarity of it in such a desperate and depraved situation helping settling some of the anxiety inside of him.

He worked his hand over his husband’s ball sack, massaging them and trying not to suffocate at the faster speed Viktor’s hips took in response to it. Yuuri pushed against the sensitive area behind Viktor’s balls, ignoring the slippery slide of the old and fresh cum that was sliding off Makkachin’s balls, and choked as sparse globs of cum pulsed from Viktor’s dick, hitting the back of his throat and triggering his gag reflex.

*  
He hadn’t meant to push it so hard, but his need to cough, to throw up, to **breath was mitigated by the fact that Viktor was still somehow unconscious, and Yuuri didn’t have the strength to throw him off.  
* 

Acid burned as it traveled up Yuuri’s throat, spilling over the sides of his mouth as Viktor’s hips continued to roll into his mouth, seeking release that much more desperately from Yuuri’s actions.

He was squeezing Viktor’s balls, trying to grab onto anything that could help him, all his thoughts blurred with the desperate need to breath, but it just seemed to spur Viktor on, and soon he felt hot cum releasing down his convulsing throat as Viktor smashed his hips right up against his face. 

Yuuri couldn’t breath, couldn’t think, his vision blackening out again, but this time he knew he wouldn’t be able to just roll away after becoming unconscious.

He had no choice but to swallow Viktor’s cum as it rushed down his throat despite his desperate need to breath. His body began to writhe, arms pushing up against Viktor’s hips as much as possible.

Finally, he felt enough give and rose Viktor’s hips up as he rolled out of the way, coughing and throwing up cum while taking in large gasps of air. His husband still slept on, obvious, his hips falling unceremoniously against the disgusting mess of the sheets. 

Yuuri took off his glasses, as they were covered in sweat and cum and who knows what else, now harder to see through than Yuuri’s normal blurred vision, and took in Makkachin, who had decided to get off Viktor’s back at some point and was laying ass to ass with him now. Perhaps the movements of Viktor’s hips prompted him to move? Yuuri wasn’t sure, but he was grateful for it.

“M-Makka,” Yuuri called out, his voice raspy and horrible sounding, but Makkachin looked up with his usual doggy grin and wagging tail, despite still being attached to Viktor.

Yuuri looked down and saw his own dick standing tall, full of blood and ready to pop despite nearly dying just a moment ago. He didn't waste any time taking hold of it, the cum from earlier making his hand glide with ease, his eyes on the still sleeping form of his husband as he reached back to finger himself, his entire body protesting the movement but after nearly dying, Yuuri didn’t care. 

He enjoyed this. His entire body burned, throat raw as he continued to cough up cum.

He liked this. The mess, the strain, the animalistic need. 

He wanted this again, maybe in a more contained setting, but he wasn’t going to lose this. He just had to figure out how to get his husband to think the same thing.

Makkachin’s knot died down enough that he was able to pull away, whining slightly as his still deflating knot was pulled out of Viktor’s puffy and used asshole. Yuuri gave Makkachin a stern look, to which the dog jumped off the bed, looking back only once before heading out to the living room, likely to where his dog bed he usually slept in was. It seemed like he had gotten what he wanted.

Yuuri stroked a trembling hand through the dog cum that started to work it’s way out of his husband’s ass and onto the blankets, further ruining them, and moved his body over behind Viktor, taking Makkachin’s place, his own erection still stiff and needy.

His entire body shook with effort, but he still inched forward, panting from the strain, and lined his dick up with his husband’s already abused hole. There was cum still dribbling out, obscene in it’s watery nature, clearly not human and not meant to be in a human, and yet there it was, trailing out of Viktor’s asshole like he made it himself. 

Yuuri took a thumb down to prod the sore looking tissue, noting the way his husband tensed every so slightly when he pushed down on it, hard. It felt hot, clearly enflamed, but Yuuri still pushed himself forward, the single mindedness of earlier still weighing on him. 

Viktor was loose and Yuuri’s head slipped right into his wet heat, all the cum from earlier making it a smooth glide, smoother than any wet vagina Yuuri had ever fucked. It took no effort to slide forward, though his body protested all the same, his muscles likely going to feel this night for the next couple of weeks.

It didn’t take long before he was completely incased in his husband, his balls right up against the river of cum that was still flooding out of Viktor with each push forward. Yuuri didn’t have the energy to push his husband’s hips back up, to keep as much of the cum in him as possible, but he wished he could. Maybe see how much cum his husband could take, filling him up with load after load, him and Makkachin taking turns, using a plug when they needed a break so nothing was wasted. 

The image spurred Yuuri on, and soon his hips were moving forward with rolling thrusts, not nearly as powerful as his usual but the most his body could put out for the moment. The cum he had swallowed earlier actually helped, and he felt better. Still horrible, but good enough to fuck the sloppy seconds his dog left him.

Each thrust forward resulted in more dog cum foaming out around his dick, pooling onto the disgusting mess on the blankets below and splashing against their legs. 

Yuuri groaned, barely getting any friction but still having pleasure spread through his body, side by side with the pain. 

Viktor’s body continued to be limp and barely responsive except for a grunt or larger intake of breath here and there, malleable to Yuuri’s wishes. He wondered what he would do, if he had more energy, if he could slap into his husband’s sloppy hole with more force, fucking him harder than Makkachin, and perhaps waking him up. 

Surely Viktor would be in a lot of pain, his asshole clearly inflamed, his guts probably cramping as Yuuri’s had earlier with all the dog cum, and his body likely aching from the strain of being fucked all night long. 

They had done something like this before, when Viktor told Yuuri it was okay to do what he wanted with his body, whether he was asleep or not, as long as he cleaned up after himself, but it wasn’t the same. 

Not with all the animalistic scratches on Viktor’s body, or the cum that sloshed around his dick with each thrust that he knew wasn’t his. It was as if he had given out his husband to be used by strangers, and was only given him back after they were completely done with him so that Yuuri could make sure his own seed was in the mess.

Yuuri sucked in breath after breath, throat still throbbing with pain as his hips bucked forward, balls tightening painfully with the need to cum despite shooting his load so many times in the last however many hours it’s been. 

Grunting with effort, Yuuri pushed himself in as far as he could go, shooting his seed as deep into Viktor as possible, wanting to make his mark inside his husband. Viktor, after all, after every thing, belonged to him. 

He sagged with relief and panted, but did not allow himself to fall on top of Viktor. His husband would be in enough pain as it was; he wouldn’t make it worse. Well, more worse.

Taking a moment to rest, Yuuri slowly pulled out, his dick covered in frothy cum that was a mix of his and Makkachin’s, more cum dripping out and onto the blankets. They should probably burn them at this point.

It took a lot of mental energy, but Yuuri forced himself to get off the bed, falling onto the floor in a mess of bruised limbs, but forcing himself to the door and closing it, to ensure Makkachin wouldn’t be able to advantage of either of them. At least, not for now. 

He crawled over to the bathroom, legs still too weak to carry his weight, and started a bath using a copious amount of epsom salts and some of Viktor’s favorite bath bubbles. The familiar smell calmed Yuuri down, his shoulders losing some of the tension he didn’t realize they held. 

It took a bit more time for him to finally stand up, but he managed it, and quickly headed over to the sink for a drink of cold, refreshing water straight from the tap. The first sip was heaven, and soon he gave up on his hand and simply put his face right under the tap, gulping down the water as it spilled past his lips, the cool liquid quickly traveling through the rest of his body. He kept it up for several minutes, much thirstier than he thought, and some of the aches and pains of his body faded slightly. He felt some of his strength returning, standing tall as he wiped water from his chin and stood up, looking at himself in the mirror.

He was a mess, covered in cum, hair a bird’s nest, with red marks all over his skin and bruises that weren’t just from skating covering his hips. There was still some cum dripping from his ass. He grimaced, glad that they didn’t have to worry about carpet but still not looking forward to cleaning everything up.

Oh well, that was something for future Yuuri to worry about. For now, he grabbed the pink cup on the side of the sink and filled it with water, walking over to the bed with a slight limp.

“Vitya, sweetie, I have some water,” Yuuri murmured, turning Viktor around and helping his torso up. Viktor shook his head, eyes tightening as he rolled into Yuuri’s chest, body already softening with sleep again. Yuuri sighed, knowing how his husband got when he was sleepy.

“You can go back to sleep later, but after you get some water and we clean you up, okay?” Yuuri said, lifting his husbands’ head up again, glad to find he had the strength to do it. Amazing what some water could do.

Viktor kept his eyes shut, but as Yuuri put the cool water to his lips, his husband easily began drinking it, eyes still closed even as he put more effort into chasing every last drop. As soon as the cup was empty, Viktor half opened his eyes, looking exhausted, mouth smacking loudly as if he wanted more.

“Feeling a little better?” Yuuri asked, and Viktor nodded, putting his arms back around Yuuri’s shoulders, but not falling asleep. Yuuri took it was a positive sign and took a step back before half carrying and half dragging Viktor to the bathroom. 

The tub was full, the bubbles threatening to spill over the sides, just how Viktor liked it. Yuuri carefully, carefully put Viktor in, glad to see his husband’s eyes were now half open, though he was clearly still out of it. Yuuri got some more water and took out some pain killers from the medicine cabinet, swallowing a few himself before handing two over to Viktor.

Viktor wordlessly took them and drained the rest of the glass before slumping back into the tub, looking as if he wanted to fall back asleep again.

Yuuri, of course, didn’t want that, so he carefully stepped into the tub, sliding behind Viktor and holding Viktor’s back against his chest. It was a familiar position, though Viktor’s utter exhaustion wasn’t as familiar.

It took a while for him to speak, but Yuuri didn’t mind, the heat and salt from the bath helped soothe the aches and pains, making him feel more human and less like a cum dump. He wasn’t sure if he was completely happy with that.

“I’m sorry,” was Viktor’s first words, choked out of him as if he was crying. The shuddering of his body against Yuuri told him that he was. The reaction was so surprising and unlike what Yuuri expected.

“About what?” Yuuri asked, wondering what his lovely husband could possibly be referring to. 

“Makkachin…” Viktor began, taking a deep, shaky breath in before continuing, “I used to… I used to let him do that to me, but I stopped, when we…”

Yuuri's eyebrows rose, not expecting this development, but not missing the leap of hope in his heart, either.

“You must think I’m some sort of fucked up person, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Yuuri, I’m so sorry,” Viktor said, crouching into himself and sobbing while continuing to apologize, so unlike the proud Viktor that Yuuri was used to. That wouldn’t do, that wouldn’t do at all.

“Vitya, Vitya it’s okay,” Yuuri began, his own hands coming up on top of Viktor’s. “I… I don’t think you’re fucked up. And…” Yuuri paused, not sure how much he wanted to reveal. He had never thought of dogs like that, at least, not in any real sense… but after experiencing it? After getting a taste of the power and true animalistic nature of a dog fucking him? He couldn’t just pretend it didn’t happen, that it didn’t change something in him. 

“I liked it,” Yuuri whispered, pulling Viktor back closer to his chest, to where his erection was.  
Viktor gasped, but didn’t stop him.

“I liked watching Makkachin take you,” Yuuri said, the words pouring out before he could stop himself, unable to hide any thing from Viktor, from his husband. “To see him cum in you, make you his bitch- I wanted to fuck you hard, to feel his cum around my dick as I took you and reminded you who you really belong to. And I did, before you woke up.”

Viktor was trembling, but he still made no move to get away, so Yuuri continued, his hips moving just a bit so that he could slide against Viktor’s ass cheeks, the water slashing a bit from the movement.

“And you know what? Makkachin fucked me too, knotted me like I was his bitch. Filled me with his cum, deep in my guts, and I came on it, like a fucking bitch in heat.” Yuuri was breathing hard again, heat somehow pooling in his stomach despite summing so many times already. “While I fucked you, after he was done with you, I couldn’t stop thinking about how you would look if we both had turns on you, if we both got to fill you up as much as we could, maybe you could become pregnant. What do you think you would birth? A human or a dog?”

Viktor gasped again, and Yuuri brought a hand under the water, to line himself up.

“Do you want it, Viktor? Do you?” Yuuri asked, his head teasing at Viktor’s entrance, which he knew would still be painful, but he wanted, he needed to feel his husband’s heat against him again, while he was awake, to hear those groans and moans only he could bring out.

“Y-yes, Yes, Yuuri, please, ple-!” Yuuri didn’t waste any time, easily sliding into the loose hole as water sloshed around them, some of it ending up in a bubbly puddle on the floor. 

“I’m going to make a special bench for you, a breeding bench, where you’re locked up and can’t do anything but take what ever we give you,” Yuuri said, grunting with effort as he fucked into Viktor. It was a bit awkward, the water pushing back and knocking off his rhythm, but Viktor didn’t seem to care, and neither did he. Viktor was gasping, moaning and writhing on top of his dick like a bitch in heat, and Yuuri couldn’t stop even if he wanted.

“Maybe if you’re good I’ll let you come, but only if I feel like it,” Yuuri said as his hand trailed to Viktor’s front and found his husband already half hard. He squeezed Viktor’s erection, delighted when his husband squealed and bucked against him.

“You’ve been so mean to Makkachin, ignoring him all this time, we need to make up for it,” Yuuri said, his balls already tightening at the fantasy, at the image of their possible future with Makkachin as a regular bed play mate. Yuuri had no problems with their sex life before, but after last night he couldn’t imagine not trying things with Makkachin in the mix.

“Y-Yuuri,” Viktor cried, one of his hands covering the one Yuuri had on his dick, working with him to jerk himself off. He was bouncing on Yuuri’s dick now, water splashing around them and making the bathroom messier. Yuuri didn’t care.

“This is how I show my love, Vitya, by making you a bitch. Do you love it? Do you want it?” Yuuri asked, breath speeding up, knowing he wouldn’t last much longer despite coming so many times before.

“Y-yes, oh god, yes, Yuurachika, please, oh-.” Yuuri gave one more hard thrust, aiming where he knew his husband’s prostate was, and thumbing the extra sensitive area right under his slit just the way he knew Viktor liked it, and was rewarded with his husband gasping in orgasm not too soon after.

Neither of them had much to give, but Yuuri kept his dick in Viktor regardless, the feeling of his husband’s hot walls around him comforting.

Viktor laid back against Yuuri’s chest, and Yuuri made himself comfortable against the tub. The water was still hot, perhaps too hot after what they just did, but it still felt good against his sore muscles so he didn't’ force them up, not yet.

“Yuuri?” Viktor purred, his voice dripping with a huskiness he only got after their most vigorous love making sessions, as well as something else, something smaller but almost like relief. “I love you.”

Yuuri smiled, dropping a kiss down against the wet and cum clumped silver hair of his husband’s. “I love you, too.”


End file.
